


A jealous rant

by Lucinda Morningstar (Schierke86)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, But they'll be fine, Chloe thinks he's just being jealous and petty, F/M, Lucifer tries to warn Chloe about Marcus / Cain, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schierke86/pseuds/Lucinda%20Morningstar
Summary: Set after episode 3x10, "Sin Bin". Noticing that Chloe is getting closer to Marcus Pierce, Lucifer tries to warn her about him. Chloe thinks he's just being jealous and petty.Warning : this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I'm not perfectly happy with it. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. English is not my native language, please forgive me for any mistakes or weird phrasing / clumsy choice of words.





	A jealous rant

"What ?!" Chloe snapped, glaring at her partner, who had been staring at her for 10 solid minutes instead of looking into the files they were supposed to be going through.

Anyone else might have looked away in embarrassment at this point, but not Lucifer Morningstar, who simply raised an eyebrow as if she was the one acting weird.

"You’ve been spending a lot of time in the Lieutenant’s office lately, haven’t you ?"

It took Chloe all her willpower not to blush.

"So ?" she said a little shrilly. "What’s wrong with that ?"

"Well, one might wonder whatever you two have to talk about in there. Or…"

Chloe didn’t let him finish, because she knew all too well what direction this was going. "I don’t think it’s any of your business what I and Marcus talk about, but…" she started hotly.

"Ooooh, Marcus ? We’re on first name terms now, are we ?"

She bit her lip and cursed herself for her carelessness. "But I’ll have you know", she continued nonetheless, "that it’s entirely work related."

"Right", he said, obviously not believing her.

"Yes", she insisted, holding his stare. "That’s right. And speaking of work, would you mind giving me a hand, or are you just going to watch me do all the research by myself ?"

His head cocked to the side, he was still looking at her suspiciously, but finally he lowered his gaze on the files and shrugged.

"Fine", he said sulkily, taking one on the top of the pile.

"Thank you !" she said rolling her eyes, angrily reopening the file in front of her. She started reading but she couldn’t focus on her task anymore. She couldn’t believe the audacity of the man. He was the one sleeping around with different partners every night, he’d actually come back with a freaking wife on his arm while they were barely getting together, and now he had the gall to act jealous just because she sometimes talked with her boss during her breaks ? Who the hell did he think he was ??? She knew she should just ignore him, but she couldn’t help it : he’d just managed to piss her off for real.

She snapped the file shut again and slammed it on the table, making him flinch. His eyes shot up in surprise, a little alarmed by her sudden outburst.

"You know what", she said, her voice shaking slightly with anger, "it really _is_ none of your business how I spend my time or who I choose to spend it with. And you really have no right to ask me that kind of question as if I was accountable _to you_ for my actions !"

He frowned, miffed. "Obviously Detective, he said stiffly, if there is one thing I respect, it is free will, and I desire nothing less than to hinder you from exerting yours. And if what you desire at the moment is a good shag, by all means, go right ahead ! Goodness knows you deserve some satisfaction in your life. Of course", he digressed, "I would prefer it if I was the one providing said satisfaction, but the point is, it is indeed your prerogative to choose who to take it from, even if your choice were to fall on a candidate as ill suited as Dan…"

Her eyes shot daggers at him, but he ignored that and went on. "However, as your partner and your friend, I feel strongly that I should warn you against setting your sights on Lieutenant Pierce."

"Oh, really ?" she said sarcastically. "And why is that ?"

"Because you are not like me, Detective. You cannot be content with sexual pleasure for it’s own sake, you have this unfortunate tendency to commit yourself on a deep, emotional level, to look for a… a meaningful and lasting relationship." He grimaced as if the words he was about to pronounce tasted sour. "Something… real", he finished.

A memory made her chest constrict at this last word, but she did her best to ignore it. Lucifer and her were a thing of the past. That was old news, really. She was totally over it. And he was right : they expected very different things from their love lives, so it would never have worked out anyway. They were better off as just friends.

"And what does that have to do with Pierce ?" she said casually, doing her best to put her wayward thoughts aside.

"I happen to know he isn’t exactly the man he pretends to be. And I have reason to suspect that his interest in you may not be entirely, if at all, genuine. I don’t want to alarm you, but I think getting close to him might actually put you in harm’s way."

She gaped at him. Where the hell did that come from ?

"What ? What are you talking about ?"

"Well, to be quite honest I think he’s trying to use you to threaten me."

"Wow. Seriously ? Does everything have to be about you ?"

"I am very serious, Detective." And damn, did he look it.

"Ok, then", she exhaled. "Let’s hear it. Why do you think Lieutenant Pierce is dangerous ?"

For a second he looked as if he was actually going to tell her, then he visibly changed his mind and sighed in defeat. "That, I can’t tell you."

"Oh ! Well, of course. How convenient." She couldn’t believe she almost fell for his bullshit again. When was she going to learn ?

He looked aggrieved by her reaction. "Detective…", he started.

"No !" she said, raising her hand to stop him. "Whatever you’re gonna say now, I don’t want to hear it. I have more important things to do than listen to vague, insane warnings against a perfectly good man just because you don’t want me to date him. I am not in the mood for a jealous rant."

"A jealous rant ?" he repeated disbelievingly.

She glared at him. "Just get to work, Lucifer." _Please_.

"This isn’t about jealousy !" he exploded, truly offended. "I am trying to protect you !"

She couldn’t help but laugh. "Protect me ?" she said bitterly. "Well don’t worry Lucifer, I’m a big girl, and you might not believe it but I’ve actually dated guys before. I’ll be fine."

"So you _are_ dating him !" he said indignantly, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

She took a deep breath, fighting back a growing headache. "No. I. Am. Not. Ok ? Happy ? Can we finally get back to work now ?"

"And you won’t date him in the future ?" he insisted, hovering over her like an overprotective dad lecturing his teenage daughter about boys.

"Wether I do or not is my business, not yours", she said flatly.

"Yes, yes, I understand that part", he said impatiently. "Just, please, for your own sake, whatever happens with him, promise me you’ll be careful."

He was unbelievable. Yet she couldn’t help but notice how sincerely worried he seemed to be. In spite of herself, she took pity on him.

"Fine", she sighed, shaking her head. "I’ll be careful".


End file.
